Mayu Yoshioka
is a voice actress affiliated with the agency 81 Produce. She voices Shimada Mayu in the Wake Up, Girls! anime franchise and is a member of the real life Wake Up, Girls! unit. Background Mayu was part of the Himawari Theatre Group, in the associated company Blue Shuttle. When Mayu was enrolled in the theater company, she would rarely appear in photo sessions for Kansai Junior Idolhttp://blog.livedoor.jp/psharuky/archives/51816525.html (February 21, 2012). In September 2012, Mayu auditioned for avex x 81produce's "Wake Up, Girls! AUDITION" 2nd Anisong Vocal Audition and passed the audition out of over 2,000 entries total. Mayu auditioned with the song "READY!!" from the anime "THE IDOLM@STER"Yoshioka Mayu Interview LisAni WEB Pg. 2 (May 21, 2014). After passing the audition, Mayu became the main heroine out the 7 main characters in the anime "Wake Up, Girls!", where she stars as the character Shimada Mayu. Mayu then became part of GREEN LEAVES and began her activities as a voice actress. Mayu is the center of the real life voice acting idol unit "Wake Up, Girls!" In April 2014, Mayu enrolled at a university in the Kanto region.Wake Up Girls Official Ameblo Blog (April 7, 2014) In March 2015, all 7 girls won the Special Award at the 9th Seiyuu Awards as the seiyuu idol unit "Wake Up, Girls!"9th Seiyuu Awards Winners (March 7, 2015) In 2016 she formed "D-selections" with fellow Wake Up, Girls! member Aoyama Yoshino, two members from i☆Ris: Wakai Yuuki, Shibuya Azuki and a soloist: Kobayashi Tatsuyuki. In April 2016, the group sang the opening theme "BLOODRED" for the TV animation "Hundred".http://hundred-anime.jp/news/detail.php?id=1032171(March 7, 2016) Non-Wake Up, Girls! Roles * Anne Happy - Ren Ekoda * DRAMAtical Murder - Female Announcer * Hacka Doll The Animation - Ayame; Idol; Lovely Pink * Hanayamata - Student * Hundred - Sakura Kirishima * Kaede New Town - Obake no Cupio * Taboo Tattoo - Schoolgirl D * When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace - Store Employee BOLD refers to a main or major recurring character. Non-Wake Up, Girls! Discography * H-A-J-I-M-A-L-B-U-M-!! / Tokyo 7th Sisters * Tokyo 7th, Rival-tachi no Yoru * -Zero/TREAT OR TREAT? * Hacka Doll Hacka Song #4 * EYES ON ME / Emilia (CV: Rumi Okubo) & Sakura (CV: Mayu Yoshioka) * BLOODRED / D-selections * Ashita de Ii Kara / Happy Clover * PUNCH☆MIND☆HAPPINESS / Happy Clover * TABOOLESS / Claire (CV: M・A・O) & Liddy (CV: Rika Kinugawa) & Erica (CV: Yui Makino) * Are You Ready 7th-TYPES?? * Hardy Buddy / Reitia (CV: Yuka Otsubo) & Fritz (CV: Wataru Hatano) * ANNE-HAPPY CHARACTER SONG SERIES 5 Hibiki & Ren * ANNE-HAPPY CHARACTER UNIT SONG SERIES 1 * Happening Lucky Rhapsody / Happy Clover * Jewels Of Love / Sakura (CV: Mayu Yoshioka) & Karen (CV: Kaya Okuno) * HUNDRED BATTLE SONG SERIES 04 * Anne-Happy VOLUME 5 EXTRA CD REN ver. * Winning Day/Lucky☆Lucky / KARAKURI/4U * Anne-Happy All Music Collection: HappyColle Trivia * Also a member of the idol group D-Selections along with fellow WUG member Aoyama Yoshino References Navigation Category:Voice Actress